


Depressed Ashton

by Rawrlove19



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Angry Luke, Depression, Gen, Isolation, Oblivious Michael, One Shot, Sad Ashton, haters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: When Ashton starts isolating himself, it's up to Calum to get to the bottom of it.





	Depressed Ashton

"Have you seen Ash?" Calum asked his two other band mates. The curly-headed boy was nowhere to be found and it honestly made Calum nervous. He knew the drummer had been down lately, and he really did not want him to slip back into old habits.

"Haven't seen him all day." Luke denied. They both looked over to Michael. He was playing Fifa and was completely oblivious to the world. Luke reached over and smacked his arm. 

"What!" Michael yelled, too engrossed in his video game to even hear the question that had been asked. 

"Ashton. Have you seen him?" Calum asked again. 

"Have you checked his room?" Michael asked. Calum felt so stupid. That was the most obvious place to look, yet he hadn't even thought of it. He mentally face-palmed before setting off In his search for his older bandmate.

"Hey Ash." Calum called, knocking on Ashton's door. It took a few minutes, but the door slowly opened to reveal the tear-stained face of Ashton Irwin himself.

"Woah, Dude! Are you okay? What happened?" Calum asked worriedly. Ashton just shook his head.

"I'm fine, Calum. Really, I am." Ashton smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Calum knew that something definitely was not fine, and he definitely wasn't about to let this go. Calum knew too much about Ashton's past. More than He even wanted to know. He had a long history of depression, anxiety, and bad habits That Calum didn't even want to consider.

"You're obviously not, Ashton." Calum argued, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's just me, Ash. You can trust me not to tell anyone. Even Luke and Mikey!"

"You promise?" Ashton asked hesitantly. Calum nodded his head to reassure Ashton.

"Of course. You have my word as a bassist!" Calum promised, causing Ashton to chuckle lightly.

"I got a DM from a fan on Twitter..." Ashton trailed off for a moment in order to compose his thoughts. Calum bit his lip, knowing that he probably wouldn't like where this conversation was going. "She basically told me how stupid I was for quitting self-harm. She said I wasn't really hurting if I was able to stop that easily, and that I really only did it for the publicity." 

"Okay, first off she obviously wasn't a true fan if she said something like that." Calum started off, extremely angry that someone had even considered saying those things to someone as sweet and caring as Ashton. "You've been through a lot and no one can ever tell you that you haven't. I honestly don't know how you made it through all of those tough times. Yes, you self-harmed. I should know, it was such a struggle getting you to stop! You're a strong person, Ashton. Don't let a hater ruin everything you've accomplished."

"Thanks, Cal." Ashton whispered with tears in his eyes. The girl had certainly struck a nerve with him, but Calum was right. No one could tell him what he's been through. When he self-harmed, it was honestly the darkest time of his life and he wouldn't want to return to that mind frame ever again. "It really means a lot to me. You honestly have no idea."

"Don't thank me, Ashton. Thank yourself. You've done so much for us and everyone you come into contact with. I want to personally give her a piece of my mind!"

"Don't do that. I'm fine now really. Thanks for being a good friend. I just got a little depressed because of it."

"Well, don't hide from us!" Both boys turned to see Luke standing in the hallway with his hands on his hips, obviously upset that no one had told him that Ashton was depressed again. 

"Lukey..." Ashton let out, turning to the boy he viewed as a younger brother. 

"No, Ashton!" Luke raised his voice. "You know that you're supposed to come to one of us when you're feeling this way. It's a band rule, so don't hide. We care about you too much to let you sink down again!"

"I'm sorry Luke. Will cuddles make up for it?" Ashton joked, teasing the boy.

"Perhaps I could cuddle with you if you need it that much..." Luke trailed off before tackling the oldest boy in a giant hug. Calum watched on, trying and failing to hide his chuckles at his friends. Luke would always be the baby and Ashton would always be the glue that held their band together. Depressed or not.


End file.
